(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward fluid filter assemblies and associated assembly components including a filter module and a ring-shaped fluid seal.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Fluid filter assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications ranging from industrial processing of liquids and gases to residential purification of drinking water. Such assemblies commonly include a filter module and a fluid seal. In operation, the filter module is positioned within a housing (e.g. pressure vessel) with one or more seals located between the inner periphery of the housing and the outer periphery of the filter module. A primarily purpose of the seal is to ensure that fluid entering the housing is directed along a predetermined path, e.g. through the filter module. The seal may also serve to position or orientate the module within the housing. Ring seals are commonly used in fluid filter assemblies. Such seals, sometimes referred to as “brine seals,” typically include a tubular body or sleeve which engages the outer surface of the filter module and an outwardly extending skirt, cup-shaped flange or concavo-convex flange portion designed to sealingly engage the inner peripheral surface of the housing. The tubular body portion of the seal is commonly secured about the outer surface of the filter module with adhesive tape. In operation, the skirt or flange portion of the seal prevents fluid from flowing around the filter module. Examples of such assemblies are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,260 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,083.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,772 describes a fluid filter assembly utilizing a foam-in-place seal (e.g. injection molded polyurethane foam) along with seals (both foam and non-foam) which are secured about a filter module using a shrink wrap material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,208,088 describes a fluid filter assembly utilizing a chevron seal secured about a spiral wound module by a retaining ring. The seal includes holes for permitting a predetermined quantity of feed liquid to by-pass the cartridge.